


Nocny Eksperyment

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wie lepiej co jest dobre dla jego przyjaciela.<br/>W dodatku ma niepowtarzalną okazję do przeprowadzenia pewnego eksperymentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocny Eksperyment

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to kiedyś na specjalne zamówienie dla koleżanki. Czas pokazać to światu :D
> 
> Przecinki żyją tu własnym życiem i z góry za to przepraszam :D

\- Sherlock! - John Watson, wbiegł właśnie do salonu z rządzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy, potykając się o porozrzucane wszędzie rzeczy, dopadł mężczyznę śpiącego na kanapie.  
\- Oh daj spokój! - Detektyw, leniwie otworzył oczy kiedy silne ręce zacisnęły się na jego koszuli. - Nie udałoby się wam.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?! - Wrzasnął, i doczekał się tylko litościwego spojrzenia ze strony Holmes'a. - Nie możesz rozwalać wszystkich moich związków zanim się zaczną! Potem tym bardziej! Coś jej zrobił?!  
\- Powiedziałem jej prawdę.  
\- Co?  
\- To nie było nic poważnego.  
\- Ale mogło być!  
\- Nie mogło. - Sherlock nagle poderwał się z kanapy i odsunął od siebie Watson'a. - Myślałem, że mieszkając ze mną czegoś się nauczysz. - Kontynuował swój monolog. - Nic by z tego nie wyszło. Ona nie zapomniała jeszcze o swoim poprzednim narzeczonym, który nota bene zostawił ją dla jej własnej siostry. Nagła przeprowadzka do innego miasta, zerwanie kontaktów z bliską osobą. Mnóstwo nieodebranych połączeń z jednego numeru bez nazwy, który ewidentnie zna na pamięć. Potem już z górki. Telefon ma co najmniej rok. Masa zdjęć, jednak brakuje tych z najważniejszych okazji. Nie wygląda na kogoś kto fotografuje się tylko z matką. Wszystko miała poukładane, nagła przeprowadzka nie pasuje do kogoś kto lubi porządek. Mówiłeś, że poznałeś ją w barze. Chciała o czymś zapomnieć, najpewniej o rozstaniu. Może się zemścić w jakiś pokrętny ludzki sposób? Nie rozumiem tego, ale ludzie tak robią.  
\- A wiesz to z...?  
\- Oh, zostawiła tu ostatnio telefon.  
\- Grzebałeś w jej telefonie? Sherlock...  
\- Teraz ty. Czułeś, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego zostawiłeś ją wczoraj w środku spotkania i wróciłeś do domu. Byłeś tu w przeciągu pół godziny co sugeruje, że wybrałeś jakieś miejsce blisko domu na wypadek, gdybyś musiał wrócić. Czyli już przed spotkaniem wiedziałeś, że możesz potrzebować planu ucieczki, który Ja Ci zapewniłem.  
Przyznaj, że wyświadczyłem Ci przysługę.

\- Napisałeś, że to sprawa życia i śmierci!  
\- To akurat była sprawa życia.  
\- O twoim rozumieniu pojęcia "w nagłym wypadku" jeszcze porozmawiamy. - rzucił przewracając oczami, nieco już udobruchany. - Brak papierosów nie zalicza się do takich sytuacji.

Rozmowę przewał im dźwięk syren policyjnego radiowozu, który właśnie zaparkował przed ich domem na Baker Street 221B w Londynie. Niebieski kogut świecił wesoło zwiastując nadchodzącą zagadkę. Spojrzeli na siebie wymownie, a po kilku krótkich chwilach w drzwiach salonu stanął Inspektor Lestrade.  
\- Panowie. - Skinął im lekko głową. - Myślę, że potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

 

***

\- John! Nie! - Sherlock w ostatniej chwili złapał osuwającego się na ziemie mężczyznę. - Co mu podałeś?! - Rzucił się na mordercę którego przed chwilą złapali. Zanim jednak go skuli, mężczyzna zdążył wbić w ramię trzymającego go, byłego lekarza wojskowego, strzykawkę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest... - ocknął się po chwili Watson.  
\- Ten sam środek co poprzednio. - stwierdził jeden z policjantów podnosząc pustą fiolkę, leżącą kilka metrów dalej. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy przejęło od Detektywa mężczyznę i Sherlock mógł znowu podejść do leżącego partnera.  
\- Możesz wstać?  
\- Nic mi nie jest. - pokazał mu strzykawkę. - Nie wstrzyknął dużo. W takich ilościach ten lek nie jest groźny. Już mi prawie przeszło.  
\- John! Potrzebujesz lekarza? - Inspektor Lestrade zwrócił się do nich z drugiego końca magazynu. Watson pokiwał przecząco głową, dając mu znak, że spokojnie może zająć się zatrzymanym.  
\- Zabieram Cię do domu. - Holmes wstał zwinnie i pomógł podnieść się Watsonowi. - Na pewno wszystko dobrze? - Zrobił niewyraźną minę widząc jak mężczyzna zatacza się lekko i trzyma go mocno starając się nie upaść.  
\- Tak, tak. - John zamknął na chwilę oczy, w głowie kręciło mu się jakby dopiero co zszedł z największej karuzeli na świecie. - Chodźmy z tąd.

\- 221B Baker Street. - Taksówkarz pokiwał głową, potwierdzając, że wie gdzie to jest i ruszył powoli. 

Zaczynało się już robić ciemno. To nie była trudna sprawa. Coraz trudniej było o jakieś porządne wyzwanie. Jeśli szybko nie znajdzie czegoś na prawdę interesującego, to zwariuje.  
Szukał jeszcze w telefonie informacji o narkotyku który zaaplikowano John'owi, żeby upewnić się, że nic mu nie będzie, kiedy poczuł lekki ciężar. Watson zasnął z głową opartą na jego ramieniu.  
Zerknął na niego i poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Jego przydługie już blond włosy opadały mu na oczy. Policzki miał zaróżowione i pomrukiwał coś przez sen.

Po kilkunastu minutach taksówka dotarła na miejsce.  
\- Yyy John... - Sherlock potrząsnął go lekko za ramię, starając się go obudzić, jednak bezskutecznie.  
\- Szybciej Gołąbeczki. Uciekają mi kolejne kursy. - Taksówkarz przyglądał im się krzywo w lusterku.  
Holmes wyciągnął go z auta i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Był silniejszy niż mogło się wydawać patrząc na niego, a John o wiele mniejszy i lżejszy. Bez większego problemu dał radę wnieść go po schodach na górę i położyć na swoim łóżku. Pomyślał, że to w jego pokoju jest większe i łatwiej mu będzie go tam ułożyć.

Rzucił swój płaszcz i niebieski szalik na oparcie krzesła, stojącego przy łóżku i powoli przysiadł obok śpiącego mężczyzny. Dotknął jego twarzy sprawdzając jego temperaturę.  
\- Będzie Ci za ciepło – powiedział bardziej do siebie i delikatnie starał się zdjąć z niego kurtkę. To nie było takie trudne. Prawdziwe schody zaczęły się przy zdejmowaniu spodni.

Naprawdę ciężko jest rozebrać kogoś bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy samego zainteresowanego. To zadanie było dla Sherlocka o wiele większym wyzwaniem niż złapanie dzisiejszego mordercy.  
Po kilku chwilach zaciętej walki z upartym ubraniem, udało mu się pozbyć go całkowicie. Padł zmordowany, obok niego na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Nagle poczuł na swojej piersi ciężar. John przez sen położył na nim rękę przyciskając się swoim prawie nagim ciałem do Detektywa.  
\- Hmm... ciekawe. - Sherlock zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę bardzo intensywnie.  
\- Mmm... - John zaczynał się powoli rozbudzać.  
Holmes przytrzymał dłonią jego podbródek i pocałował go, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Oczy Watsona otworzyły się w tym samym momencie szeroko, patrząc ze strachem, pomieszanym z lekką dezorientacją, przeradzającą się z każdym ułamkiem sekundy w złość. Odskoczył od niego jak oparzony.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
\- Eksperyment... – odpowiedział dysząc lekko. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a w jego głowie myśli szalały, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
\- Dlaczego jestem w Twoim łóżku?  
\- Przyniosłem Cię tu, ale to nie jest ważne.  
\- To jest bardzo ważne! Dlaczego.. yyy... - Detektyw przysuwał się coraz bliżej. - Sherlock to nie jest śmieszne...  
\- Nie śmieję się. - Odpowiedział chrypliwym tonem i oparł dłonie na łóżku uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Bardzo powoli przybliżał się do leżącego pod nim John'a, nieustannie patrząc w jego przerażone oczy. Musnął jego usta, i czekał na jego reakcję - Boisz się? - Złapał nadgarstek Watsona, przyciskając go do łóżka, a jego druga dłoń powędrowała w dół. Sunął nią powoli dopóki nie natrafił na wypukłość w bokserkach lekarza. Watson spłoną jeszcze większym rumieńcem i niezdarnie starał się wyplątać z jego objęć.  
\- Przestań się wygłupiać! - warknął. - Aaa... - dłoń na jego przyrodzeniu zacisnęła się mocniej i musiał złapać się koszuli na piersi Sherlock'a.  
\- Nie wygłupiam się. Dlaczego ciągle to powtarzasz? - wpatrywał się w niego z żywym zainteresowaniem, cały czas lekko pocierając go dłonią.  
\- Prze...stań... - John zamknął oczy. Miejsce którego dotykał stawało się coraz twardsze, a usta po pocałunku dalej paliły go żywym ogniem.  
\- Dlaczego? Twoje ciało mówi, że Ci się podoba. - w tym samym momencie jego dłoń wślizgnęła się w bokserki John'a i teraz mógł objąć go całego i czuć jak pod wpływem jego dotyku coraz bardziej się powiększa i sztywnieje. - Wiesz, że znowu mam rację.  
\- Nie baw się ze mną! - spojrzał na niego ze łzami złości w oczach. Sherlock przechylił głowę patrząc na niego i odpowiedział poważnie.  
\- Ja nigdy się nie bawię. - Pocałował go po raz trzeci, tym razem brutalnie torując sobie drogę językiem.  
Ich języki walczyły zaciekle, dopóki Sherlock nie poczuł jak opór mężczyzny słabnie. Dopiero wtedy oderwał się od niego i puścił jego nadgarstek.  
John zamknął oczy czując jak język Detektywa ślizga się po jego nagim torsie, liżąc jego sutki i schodząc coraz niżej i niżej. Poczuł jak silne dłonie zdejmują ostatni fragment jego ubrania.  
\- Nie, nie nie...eee.... ahhh - Zanim zdążył go odepchnąć, Sherlock wziął go całego do ust. John zamknął oczy, wplótł palce we włosy detektywa i pojękiwał cicho, kiedy Holmes drażnił jego przyrodzenie. John, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać – Sherlock... - Wysapał tylko i eksplodował prosto w jego usta. Po krótkiej chwili zorientował się co się stało i spojrzał na niego przerażony. Holmes tylko oblizał usta i zaczął zlizywać resztki spermy z jego penisa. - Przestań. - Doktor zakrył twarz dłońmi. Chciał się zapaść pod ziemię.  
\- Nie. - głos detektywa był twardy i poważny jak nigdy. Przesunął się tak, że ich twarze znowu były blisko siebie. Objął go i zanim Watson się zorientował leżał już na brzuchu, przyciskany do łóżka ciężarem jego ciała. Kątem oka zobaczył jak koszula Sherlock'a ląduje na podłodze. - Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. - Usłyszał szept przy uchu, był tak blisko, że czuł gorące powietrze wydobywające się z jego ust.  
\- Proszę nie...  
\- Naprawdę Ci się nie podoba? - Holmes poślinił jeden palec i zadając to pytanie wsunął go powoli w mężczyznę, natychmiast uzyskując jego odpowiedź w postaci jęku rozkoszy.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?  
\- To eksperyment.  
Szybko pozbył się spodni i bielizny, wracając do przerwanej czynności. Po chwili do jednego palca, dołączył kolejny. Poruszał się powoli, czując jak z każdą chwilą mięśnie doktora stawiają mniejszy opór. Sięgnął ręką do szuflady w szafce nocnej i wyciągnął z niej prezerwatywę.  
\- Jesteś gotowy? - Uniósł jego biodra, i kiedy usłyszał ponaglające go potwierdzenie wszedł w niego, wypełniając go całego. Tym razem i on nie mógł powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy. Ich ciała zgrały się idealnie, jakby robiły to od zawsze. Ich ruchy były płynne i głębokie. Cały pokój wypełniły pojękiwania i odgłosy dotykających się ciał.  
Jeszcze kilka szybkich ruchów i ich ciała w jednym momencie przeszyła fala rozkoszy. Ciało John'a wygięło się w łuk, by po chwili opaść wyczerpane na miękką pościel. Leżał bokiem, a do jego pleców przytulony był Holmes.  
Poczuł jak silne ramię przyciąga go do siebie. Czuł jak usta detektywa delikatnie, co jakiś czas muskają jego kark. Zamknął oczy i przez długą chwilę, żaden z nich nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni o tym co się między nimi stało i musiał zdecydować co dalej. Myśli szalały w jego głowie, bijąc się z uczuciami, ale walka była bardzo nierówna. Odetchnął głęboko i postanowił się odezwać. 

\- Jaki jest wynik eksperymentu? - Holmes popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. Był pewny, że stracił go na zawsze, i starał się trzymać go jak najdłużej, zanim postanowi uciec z jego objęć i więcej nie wrócić.  
\- Nadal mam za mało danych. - odpowiedział niepewnie.  
\- Więc pewnie będziesz musiał go powtórzyć... - przekręcił głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.  
\- Im więcej razy tym lepiej. - złożył na jego ustach jeszcze jeden pocałunek i zamknął oczy wdychając jego zapach. 

John nie miał już gdzie uciec. Jedynym wyjściem było brnięcie dalej w tą sytuację. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w tej chwili szczęśliwy. Wtulił się mocno w jego gorące ramiona i zasnął.


End file.
